How you know if a guy likes you
by poetryandprayer
Summary: Sonny is reading through tween weekly when she finds an article on how to find out if a guy likes you. She decides to put this to a test. One shot.


**Ok so I was playing my oboe (Yes I play the oboe, the most amazing instrument in the world) and I was thinking of writing, but I didn't know what to write about *sad face* then I was thinking about this guy I like (hehe) and BAM instant inspiration. Sometimes that just happens, yah know. Yes this is another one shot, I like one shots 'Cause you don't have to keep updating. Anywho, I hope you like it. I have to type fast though 'cause we have things to do today…**

Sonny opened up _tween weekly_ and began scanning through. They all seemed boring until one came into her sight: _10 ways to know if a guy likes you._ She smiled and read on.

_1. __**Examine his body language.**__ He may look at you a lot. If his feet are pointed toward you or he shrugs in your direction while you're talking, there may be something there._

_2. __**Notice his eye contact. **__If the boy is shy, he may look at you and quickly look away. If this boy is confidant then he will try to catch your eye, and then make a silly face or smile._

_3. __**Listen to what he's saying.**__ If he's nervous, or starts talking to himself, he probably likes you._

_4. __**Be aware of touching. **__If he likes to hug you for small things, or maybe he puts his knee next to yours then doesn't move it when it touches, he could like you._

_5. __**Watch his actions towards other girls and see if he treats you differently. **__If he flirts with other girls while you are around and flicks his eyes towards you while he is doing so, be aware he might like you. He also might get in silly fights with you, just to talk to you more or be nicer to you in some instances._

_6. __**Watch for him showing interests in the things you do. **__If he randomly likes a band that you do, or a sport that you do, or even asks simple questions like "what's your favorite color" he probably likes you._

_7. __**See if guy mimics what you do, i/e you switch tables, he follows. Says what you say.**_

_8.__** If he teases you a lot, he likes you.**_

_9. __**Tries to make you smile.**_

_10. __**Ask him what his favorite color is, if it's your eyes. He likes you.**_

**(A/N facts found from , proven true, by me:D, no actually they're true…)**

This could help me… I might go test it out, Sonny thought. And with that she closed the magazine and left. _Time to go test number one._

Chad POV

I was sitting through my dressing room, skimming through _tween weekly. _It was all boring. Then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said still looking through the magazine.

"Hey." Said a way to familiar voice, I looked up confused.

"Why, exactly, are you in my room?" I asked glaring at her.

Sonny POV

I looked down at his feet. Pointed towards me. **Number one, check.**

"Well, bye." I said and ran off leaving a confused Chad behind.

***

Later in the day I was walking around _Mackenzie falls_ hoping to find Chad. And oh-so-luckily I did. He looked at me confused, trying to catch my eye. But I didn't take that for number two, he was pry really confused. I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said just like this morning.

"Ok, two questions. One, why are you here? Two, why were you in my dressing room this morning?" He asked anger in his voice.

"Oh no reason…" I pondered smiling

"_Oh no reason_" He mimicked my high voice **(number 7, check)** "Well you better have a reason."

"You'll find out my reason soon enough" I smiled

"Sonny," He said in a defeated voice "What is up with you today?"

"You'll find out soon!" I whined. Because I didn't even know what I was going to do when I found out if he really liked me. I mean, he's a jerk, I could really use this against him. Pay him back for everything he's done. Like the time when… when he… chucked food at my face? No, no, forgave him for that. When he… well he's a jerk, that's enough of a reason for me. _But what about all the nice things? _Shut up brain! There have been no nice things! But then my brain wondered, the prom, when he dressed up as my fan, when he's cared, when he's listened, the fake date… Oh crap, I like him. Why do I have to like…

"Sonny?" Chad asked and I realized him staring at me **(2, check)**

"Huh?" I said still thinking

"You were kinda standing there for three minutes staring into space…" He said concerned "Freaked me out a little." He smiled. I smiled too **(9, check).**

"Sorry, just thinking." I said still smiling

"Thinking about what?" He asked curious **(Number 6, check, this is easier than I thought)** I decided to be truthful; I mean he was halfway through the list in one conversation.

"You, mostly" I said. His eyes got really big.

"What about me…" He asked cautiously, trying to keep cool.

"Stuff…" I said and looked to the ground. He put his finger on my chin** (4 and 5 check) **and put it so I was looking at him in his eyes.

"Fine," I gave in, I couldn't say no to those eyes "I was thinking about this." I threw him the _tween weekly _magazine open to the page that had "How you know if a guy likes you" Open. It seven checks out of the ten. He smiled.

"Who's this for?" he teased **(8, check) **"Oh," He came to realization. I took the magazine back and checked eight behind my back. He grabbed it from me again, smiling once more while he read it over.

"Three doesn't apply to me," He said checking it off "And my favorite colors brown." He checked it off number ten. My face was burning hot.

"So, you said I'd find out the reason soon enough. What was all this for?" He smirked. I shrugged unable to speak. He took a step closer, I was going to faint.

"I see," he said still smirking. His face was inches away, I could every trace the out line of his mouth with my finger. And then the strangest thing happened, our lips smashed together. I could still feel him smiling. I smiled to. We broke apart and I said

"That wasn't that plan, but I like your way better." His grin got even bigger and he pulled me in for another kiss.

I added one more thing to the list that day.

_11) __**If he kisses you, He probably likes you.**_

* * *

**Hehe. It was short, but I wanted to write it, so deal with it! PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
